Miracles do happen
by Kitkatgurl
Summary: a tragedy leaves a father to raise his daughter alone and it strikes close to home as she follows in her mother's footsteps. (Carby)
1. prologue

EPILOGUE

Abby was walking back from her stroll along the river when her thoughts began to wander.

'Who would have guessed 4 years ago I would be a doctor at county and not just any doctor I'm a doctor Carter and not just that there was a mini carter on the way.  Go figure.' she thought to herself .  

"Not long now baby" Abby said  more to herself then anyone in particular.  "I can hardly believe it's only 4 more weeks until I can see your precious face" She mumbled rubbing her swollen belly.  Her thoughts traveled back to Carter and she flinched as the thought of his reaction if he knew she was out walking late by herself.  "Don't worry it will be our little secret" she said smiling.

She had been restless the last couple days and Carter wasn't helping any by insisting that she rest all the time.  

Continuing her walk Abby was day dreaming of her future child and life with Carter.

She was just passing by an elderly lady coming down her front stairs.  The lady lost her balance and Abby ran over too her to help her, not noticing the ice concealed in the shadows of a large maple. Losing her footing Abby's feet flew out from underneath her and she landed heavily on her back with an umph.

Abby felt her head ricochet off the ice.  The last thought going through her mind before blacking out was, ' I hope that little old lady is ok'.

Abby awoke in the ambulance.  "Where are we going?"

"You slipped on the ice and hit your head we're going to the hospital" the attendant explained.

"I got that with the ambulance, but which one?" Abby said with aggravation.

"Oh, sorry ma'am.  We're going to Mercy. It's the closest and you're starting to show signs of labour" He explained apologetically glancing at the driver nervously.

"HOLY SHIT!!! I think you're right, my water just broke." She said.  "We need to go to County.  My husband works there" She added.

"He's a doc........" she started but blacked out again.

+++At County+++

"Carter we've got two ambulances coming in.  One with an MVA and another with an unconscious woman in labour" I called.

"Ok Susan, you take the woman and I'll take the MVA" I heard Carter respond. "What's their ETA?"

"They're two minutes out" I called back

"Great, just when I though I would get out on time" I heard Carter grumbled but saw him put on the yellow gown over his scrubs and headed out to the door.

"Pratt you come with me and Morris you go with Carter". I ordered

The ambulances pulled up and the Carter and I ran over.

"Ok, give me the bullet" I heard Carter stated but was the response was drowned out by the other ambulance pulling in.  I watched them head into the hospital while I took care of the labour patient.

"Ok what have we got?  Oh My God it's Abby.  Get Carter" I yelled.  "Quick let's get her in." 

"Abby, Abby, can you hear me, come on Abby we need your help here." I gave Abby a shake watching as Abby looked up with recognition.  

"Oh thank god they brought me here.  I wasn't sure it they would" Abby whispered and I leaned closer to catch what she said.  "oh crap.  I'm in labour." Abby said and I grabbed her hand and wiped Abby's sweating face as a contraction hit Abby.  I groaned as she gripped my hand with painful strength.  "Where's Carter I need him here." Abby said through gritted teeth.

I looked up at the monitors and frowned slightly.  Abby's heart rate was starting to increase.  "Chuny I need your help in here." I called  Abby's increasing heart rate was getting me worried. Her condition was slowly deteriorating. 

'I can't believe this is Abby in here.  She's not supposed to have anything more bad things happen to her'  I thought. 

"Carter's on his way.  He'll be here shortly, hang on." I said trying to make her less anxious.  

 "I can't do it.  It hurts too much.  I'm too tired.  Susan get Carter tell him I'm sorry and to look after our child." She whispered before closing her eyes.  I shook her hand trying to keep her with us, but the monitors were starting to scream their warning.

Meanwhile I heard Neela in the hall calling Carter.

"Carter, Carter" She yelled after him as he entered the trauma room.

"What's the problem I'm busy." I heard him call back.

"It's Abby, the other ambulance it was Abby."

"Oh no.  Pratt take over."  Carter walked through the adjoining door into the room where we were working on Abby. I watched as he come up to her just in time to hear the last words out of Abby's mouth. The tears started to rain down my face as I watched the interaction between my two best friends.  I knew this could end badly but even the tough as nails Kerry was in here trying to coax Abby into not giving up.

I continued wiping Abby's brow and listened to the quiet words spoken between Carter and Abby.

"Abby, Abby stay with me, I can't do this on my own I need you here with me." I heard Carter's anguish in his words, and watched the tears rolling down his face. My vision blurred and I dashed them away quickly so that i could focus on trying to keep Abby with us.  I saw Abby's eyes flutter and her hand gripped lightly on his.  "I love you John, you will be ok so will our baby." She whispered.  I'm sure only I and Carter heard her.  A small smile crept across her face before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

The alarms started to go off and the sound of cardiac arrest filled the room. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Becky lets go.  You're going to be late." I heard dad yell up the stairs.

Rolling my eyes I called back, "I can't find my biology book and don't call me Becky."

"Either hurry up or we're leaving with out it." He sounded exasperated.

Looking over at my desk by the window I see the missing book underneath my chair.  "Found it" I hollered.  Running down stairs I grabbed my jacket and ran out side jumping into the jeep as dad started to pull out.

"You ready for the test" he asked.

"Of course, aren't I always?" I said glancing through my notes.  In all honesty I really wasn't ready but I knew my stuff.  I loved science and I wanted to be a doctor like my dad.  Looking up I see dad look away quickly sadness lining his face.

I know it's hard for him sometimes especially because I look so much like her.

"Don't get smart" he warns in good humour.

Looking up again I see a smile on his face and we pull into the school parking lot.

"Thanks dad I'll see you at work."  I state trying not to let him see me look at the boy walking by.

"Isn't that Sam and Luka's youngest son?  What's his name? Oh right, Andrew" He asked knowing full well and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad" I hiss, "We're just friends.  He hangs out with Jen and me at the hospital."

"Sure ok" he laughs.  I must be blushing but he's too nice to say anything about it.

"Well I'll see you later." He finishes then kisses me on the head and I get out.

Walking up the sidewalk I meet up with Jen who's talking with Drew.  

"Hey what took you so long?" Jen asked.  "Mom had to be at work early so I've been here for ages."  She continued.  Susan liked the morning shift.  Dad always said she was weird like that.  But to me Susan was like a surrogate mother.  She knew my mom better than anyone so I always liked to hear about the trouble they would get into.  I always felt different not having a mom but Susan was always there to help.

"Bekka, you there?  Hello? Are going to answer me or continue looking like you're on another planet?  Jen interrupted.  

"Sorry I was lost in thought.  Just worried about the gymnastics competition next week." She lied.  "What did you say?" I asked.  I had missed the entire conversation and both Jen and Drew were looking at me with amused smiles on their face.

"Welcome back to planet earth.  We were discussing the test today." Drew quipped 

"Right.  Yeah I think I'll do ok." I said knowing full well that it would be a breeze.

"Of course you will. You're a genius." Jen said sarcastically.  I looked up and she made a face.  She loved science but it didn't come as naturally to her as it seemed for me.

"So are you two going to go to the hospital today after school?" Drew asked.

"Yeah isn't your brother starting there today?" I asked.  I was pretty sure that's what dad said yesterday.  He told me some stories about Alex as a kid.  He sounded like a pretty cool guy.  Not to mention good looking and smart.

Drew rolled his eyes.  "Yeah mom is so excited while dad is pretty pleased that Alex did so well over at Mercy, but he's happy that he finally made it over to County."

"Pretty sweet.  That's where I want to work." I stated 

"Which mercy or county?"  Drew said with a smile.  God he was good looking.  He looked like his dad with his dark hair and sea blue eyes.  I'd never admit it to anyone but I really liked him.  But rather than ruin our friendship I never expressed how I felt.  Besides I'm only in grade 11 and there are far too many things to do.  

"County.  Duh" I teased back.  "So tell us more about Alex." I said trying to ignore my blush at his smiling gaze.

"Yeah I wanna hear more about his tricks in the ER." Jen jumped in.

"Well, there was the time…." Drew started but the bell rang for class.  "I guess we should go" he said.  

"I'll meet you guys at the bike rack after class and we can go over to the hospital together." I said.  Both of them nodded.  Jen and I headed off to 1st period math.

++++After school at County+++++

"Hey what's the answer to question 4?" I asked

"I wonder if he would want to go out sometime." Jen said distractedly

"Hey Jen, two questions, who and what's the answer to question 4?

"Uh, what?" Jen came out of her trance, while Drew and I rolled our eyes.

I was about to repeat my question when my dad walked in with Alex.  Alex looked pretty tired.

"Rough day?" I asked.  Dad looked over at Alex and smiled.

"You could say that." He laughed. "Are you guys hungry because I'm going to be here for while and so is Susan and Luka.  We've got an MVA coming in."  He waved a pizza in front of the ever famished teens

"Hey yeah I would love some food.  How bad is the MVA? Will I be home in time for Dawson's Creek?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry honey, not likely.  But if you want to see it, I can't see it being a big deal if you put it on this TV.

"Sounds alright." I sighed and both Drew and Jen looked up with the same 'Oh goody' expression.

"Gotta love ER parents." Alex laughed.  Just as he said that Sam and Susan both walked into the lounge.  

"How's my favourite R2?"  She said looking at Alex.  "And what's wrong with ER parents?" she asked.

"Oh nothing mom.  Just that you're always here and we have to miss our favourite shows." Drew filled in.

"That and you guys are very gossipy" Alex said placing his arm on his mom's head like an arm rest. "Hey mom I hate to tell you but I think you're shrinking."

"Not funny and if you're not careful I do know of several impactions that could use a hand or a finger." Sam replied with a look.

Just as Alex was making a face Frank came in looking for everyone. "Come on the ambulance is pulling in." He said

"On our way." Susan said with a backwards glance.  

As the doctors left the lounge the three of us dug into the pizza.

"I think I can handle spending the night here." I giggled through a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah there are worse places." Jen contributed.  "So what episode is it tonight?" 

"The one where Joey and Pacey kiss." Drew through in.

Both Jen and I looked up at him with astonished faces.

"And you would know this how?" Jen asked.

"Ok I hang out with two girls.  Do you really think that I wouldn't know what Dawson's Creek episode it is tonight?" He said trying to get himself out of a hole he dug for himself.

I slugged him in the arm.  "Smart ass, but we still know the truth.  You watch it and it's because of Katie Holmes."  

"Whatever, just set the TV up and drop it." He said going slightly pink.

6 hours later Carter and Susan entered the lounge to find everyone crashed on the couch, and Bekka using Drew's shoulder as a pillow.

"They're just friends right?" Carter asked  

"How are you holding up with the raging hormones of a teenager?" Susan asked.

"It's pretty hard.  I mean I love her more than life it's self but she really needs a woman's influence. God I miss Abby." He said, his eyes starting to water.

"Hey anytime she needs that I'll be here.  Remember that." Susan said back placing a hand on his shoulder. "I miss her too."  


End file.
